Rainbow Falls/Gallery
Prologue Ponyville S4E10.png Rainbow speaking to Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Fluttershy 'We're all ears' S4E10.png Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png Bulk lifting his leg S4E10.png Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png Bulk shouting at Fluttershy S4E10.png Rainbow 'I like your attitude, Bulk Biceps' S4E10.png Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png Rainbow 'it's up to the three of us' S4E10.png Rainbow 'remind you how much I' S4E10.png Rainbow correcting herself S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I really, really, really' S4E10.png Bulk 'Bring it on!' S4E10.png Pinkie being a cheerleader S4E10.png|A really cute cheerleader outfit. Pinkie shouting at Fluttershy using a megaphone S4E10.png|"P, Ponyville!" Bulk shouting P at Pinkie S4E10.png|"P!" Bulk smiling S4E10.png Fluttershy 'thanks, Pinkie Pie' S4E10.png Fluttershy correcting herself S4E10.png Fluttershy laughing nervously S4E10.png Rainbow 'for when we qualify for' S4E10.png Bulk 'And after that' S4E10.png Bulk 'in the Equestria Games!' S4E10.png Bulk and Fluttershy hears Applejack's voice S4E10.png Applejack pulling a wagon full of apple brown bettys S4E10.png Bulk looking at the bettys S4E10.png Pinkie 'P is for 'Perfect'!' S4E10.png Rainbow facehoof S4E10.png Applejack, Bulk and Fluttershy eating bettys S4E10.png Rainbow 'Show me what you got!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Put some bend into those knees!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Flap those wings!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'all four hooves off the ground' S4E10.png Rainbow smiling S4E10.png Rainbow counting to three quickly S4E10.png Bulk trying to fly S4E10.png Bulk struggling to fly S4E10.png Rainbow 'while you're up there!' S4E10.png Bulk wheezes S4E10.png Fluttershy getting pulled down S4E10.png Rainbow shielding herself S4E10.png Applejack feels the impact S4E10.png Rainbow under Bulk S4E10.png Pinkie 'P is for' S4E10.png Pinkie trying to think of a word S4E10.png Pinkie "'pain'?" S4E10.png Rainbow feeling down S4E10.png On the train Train moving S4E10.png Rainbow looking out the train window S4E10.png Helia 'Good luck, Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Helia 'on the Aerial Relay' S4E10.png Thunderlane sighs S4E10.png Helia and Thunderlane walking S4E10.png Twilight 'Good luck!' S4E10.png Twilight 'It was nice of you to be' S4E10.png|Twilight, go home. You're drunk. Twilight trying to think of something to say S4E10.png Twilight looking at Bulk's wing S4E10.png Twilight 'the strongest flyers' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Nothing nice about it' S4E10.png Rainbow 'I know that I can pick up' S4E10.png Rainbow 'I'm sure of it' S4E10.png Rainbow 'I'm pretty awesome' S4E10.png Fluttershy under Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I just hope I don't let anypony down' S4E10.png Bulk 'We'll make them proud!' S4E10.png Pinkie 'P is for 'Proud'!' S4E10.png Pinkie 'We're gonna be' S4E10.png Rarity 'Can't wait to see what' S4E10.png Rarity 'for the Equestria Games' S4E10.png Applejack 'And we will make it to the Games' S4E10.png Applejack presents a betty S4E10.png Over at Rainbow Falls Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Train moving with rainbow-colored waterfalls in the background S4E10.png Train arriving at Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Pegasi and griffons training S4E10.png Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk walking S4E10.png Crescent 'There's Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Dizzy Twister talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk setting up a tent S4E10.png Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow and other ponies look up S4E10.png Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow looking at the other ponies S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Two more days of practice' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Rainbow sees the Wonderbolts walking away S4E10.png Rainbow 'a winner when they see one' S4E10.png Rainbow "Right team?" S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Right' S4E10.png Bulk shouts 'Yeah!' S4E10.png Pinkie throws confetti S4E10.png Pinkie blowing party hooter S4E10.png Twilight and Pinkie looking at each other S4E10.png Twilight 'I'm with her!' S4E10.png Rainbow and Twilight hears cheerleaders S4E10.png Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Pinkie smiling S4E10.png Pinkie "Where can I get pompoms like those?" S4E10.png The training Rainbow 'do I need to remind you' S4E10.png Bulk 'Maybe' S4E10.png Rainbow 'We want to qualify!' S4E10.png Rainbow Dash flying in Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Rainbow 'let me see you flap it!' S4E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow seeing Bulk flying S4E10.png Bulk grunting while flying S4E10.png Bulk getting hit by a betty S4E10.png Rainbow sees Bulk fall down S4E10.png Applejack flings a betty with her tail S4E10.png Rainbow sees the betty S4E10.png Applejack 'Sorry!' S4E10.png Applejack 'Got the idea from them' S4E10.png Rainbowshine and Sprinkle Medley catapulting the muffins S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot about to eat the muffins S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Rainbow with horseshoe S4E10.png Rainbow looking at Bulk S4E10.png Rainbow inserts horseshoe onto Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Fluttershy talking to Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I don't want to take it if you're not super sure' S4E10.png Bulk 'Ready!' S4E10.png Fluttershy touches the horseshoe on Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Fluttershy with horseshoe S4E10.png Fluttershy loses hold of the horseshoe S4E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow sees horseshoe falling down S4E10.png Rarity walking towards the horseshoe S4E10.png Rarity levitating horseshoe S4E10.png Rainbow 'We were using that!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'has color-coordinated horseshoes or anything!' S4E10.png Spitfire transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Rainbow 'I guess some ponies do' S4E10.png Twilight 'Some ponies do what' S4E10.png Rainbow 'and going to the Equestria Games' S4E10.png Twilight looking S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Soarin is flying S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk looking up S4E10.png Rainbow 'And my personal heroes' S4E10.png Rainbow 'maybe you can learn something' S4E10.png Rainbow being serious S4E10.png Rainbow looks up S4E10.png Soarin flying through ring S4E10.png Rainbow wants Bulk and Fluttershy to look up S4E10.png Fleetfoot on the ground S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'pick up the pace!' S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You can do better than that!' S4E10.png Spitfire being massaged S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering S4E10.png Soarin flying S4E10.png Soarin sees something S4E10.png Soarin' hits hoop S04E10.png|Owee! Spitfire and Fleetfoot sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Soarin' falling down S04E10.png|AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Soarin hurts his wing / A replacement Soarin falls down S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire see Soarin falling down S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk sees Soarin falling down S4E10.png Rainbow sees Soarin falling down S4E10.png Soarin falling down S4E10.png Rainbow rescues Soarin S4E10.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S4E10.png Rainbow and Soarin on the ground S4E10.png Fluttershy 'At least, I hope he's okay' S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you okay' S4E10.png Fluttershy sees Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot shocked S4E10.png Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Soarin 'You're the best, Rainbow Dash' S4E10.png Rainbow 'it was nothin' S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|"'P' is for Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy whispering at Bulk's ear S4E10.png|"Um, 'Rainbow Dash' actually starts with an 'R'." Bulk feeling embarrassed S4E10.png|Oh, really? Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png|"Never mind!" Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire look at each other S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot putting on their glasses S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'you grew up in Cloudsdale' S4E10.png Spitfire 'you could fly with us' S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot looking at each other while Rainbow is looking at them S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You could practice with us' S4E10.png Rainbow 'I don't know' S4E10.png Rainbow 'to be at my best' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Don't wanna be too worn out' S4E10.png Spitfire 'through some pretty intense workouts' S4E10.png Rainbow 'some major tail at the Academy' S4E10.png Rainbow 'will feel about me practicing' S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Think about it, Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Fleetfoot pointing towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow looks behind S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps and a butterfly S4E10.png Rainbow looks up towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow agrees S4E10.png Spitfire 'Wise decision' S4E10.png Rainbow looks behind her S4E10.png Practicing on both teams Fleetfoot flying no suit S4E10.png A hard decision Faking an injury Derpy enters the room S4E10.png|What's this? A cross-eyed mare that we've seen multiple times before has now returned? Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|And then the fandom rejoiced. Derpy scared in background S04E10.png|"CROSS OUR HEARTS!" Fluttershy speaks to Bulk Biceps S04E10.png Derpy looking at dropped flag S4E10.png Soarin in the adjacent bed S4E10.png Choosing Ponyville Mane 5 sitting around looking sad S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps looking sad S4E10.png Derpy shrugging S4E10.png Twilight "is that Rainbow Dash..." S4E10.png Mane 5 looking toward Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Rainbow Dash feeling guilty S4E10.png Rainbow Dash walking up to Ponyville team S4E10.png| Pinkie Pie and Derpy smiling S4E10.png|Bulk Biceps, Derpy, and Pinkie Pie. Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Ponyville qualifies Timekeeper S4E10.png|Timekeeper. Mane 4 watching Rainbow Dash fly S4E10.png|Ponies spectating the relay. Mane 4 cheering for Rainbow S4E10.png|Rainbow's friends cheering. Twilight and friends walk up to Rainbow S4E10.png|Heading to the winner's circle. Group photo S4E10.png|What are you doing there, Derpy? Epilogue Promotional Rainbow waterfalls village.jpg